


Stay.

by Lolsthecat



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Named Reader, One Shot, Smut, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolsthecat/pseuds/Lolsthecat
Summary: Merle saves a young girl from the walkers in the woods. After a few weeks together things get heated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A request sent to me on Tumblr. http://lolsthecat.tumblr.com/

 

Merle Dixon had found his place amongst the Woodbury group. Merle was a good soldier, he followed orders and made those around him fall in line. The Governor used Merle to his disposal, sending him out to check on situations that occurred around the town. 

Merle held his spot on the wall, watching, waiting. The heat rained down. He took a swig from his beer. The day was slow, nothing to report, nothing to concern him. A few walkers were easily taken care of by the others with him.

Just as the day seemed to be uneventful, a blood curdling scream ripped through the forest in front of him. Without thinking twice Merle jumped from the wall, rushing towards whoever it was. Leaves crunched under his boots, twigs snapped. He came into a small clearing. He took a moment to watch as a woman smashed her way through walkers, completely surrounded. Merle sprang into action to help clear the rest. His gun rang out, the female stopped, staring at him. As quickly as it began it was over, the dead lay at her feet. Her eyes never left Merle. “What’s a sweet thing like you doing out here?” He asked in his thick southern drawl. She took her surroundings in, the dead, the forest, the man. “I... surviving.” She choked on her words as they tried to come out. She had been on her own for far too long, travelling from one place to another. The redneck intimidated her slightly. “I’m Merle.” He said smiling, rubbing his thumb across his bottom lip as he eyed her body up and down. “Alex.” She said barely above a whisper. 

Merle offered for her to come back to Woodbury. She was cautious, scared of what awaited her back at his camp. They slowly walked back together. Merle flirted outrageously, enjoying her blush at his words. 

The gates to Woodbury opened up. A few people had gathered to interrogate the newcomer. Alex couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed. She had gone from being completely alone to being surrounded by people. She hid behind Merle, hiding her face in his back. He looked at her over his shoulder. He put his arm around her and led her towards the Governor. “Thank you” She said looking up at him.  
“I got you.” He gently traced circles on her upper arm as they walked together.  


  


* * *

  


Most people were afraid of Merle. Most of the women at Woodbury avoided him. His sexual comments were never appreciated. Not Alex. She had been at Woodbury for 3 weeks, staying close to Merle. She was like his shadow.

 Merle was back up at the wall on night watch alone. Alex approached with two beers in hand. “Thank you sugar tits.” He said with a wink as he helped her up to join him. They had fallen into a routine and he enjoyed her company. She never judge him. She accepted him for who he was. Their legs dangled over the edge, looking out into the pitch black forest. Merle chugged back on his beer. Alex peeked over at him observing his features. Merle’s hand came to rest on her thigh. “Like what you see?” Alex blushed, shaking her head and turning away. Alex couldn’t help but be attracted to the man. He might have been 30 years her senior but that didn’t bother her. He protected her, looked out for her, he saved her. His hand never left her thigh, nor did his eyes leave her face. They sat with each other for hours.

Alex joined Merle back at his quarters after his shift. Sitting with him on the tattered couch they relived their old lives, comparing them to their new. Merle caught Alex staring again. He moved closer to her, shuffling over on the couch. His lips faintly brushed over her ear. “I see how you look at me.” He tested the waters, placing a kiss behind her ear. She craned her neck over, giving him better access, humming at the long awaited contact. Merle knew she wanted him. And he definitely wanted her. Merle moved his rough hand to her face, turning her to look at him. Alex’s eyes flicked over his face and came to rest on his lips. Merle smirked before he crashed their lips together. The kiss was possessive; Merle was in control sweeping his tongue around her mouth making her moan. She moved one hand to the back of his neck, the other to grip the front of his shirt, pulling him closer to her. Merle chuckled deep in his throat. He pulled away detaching his prosthetic arm, sitting it on the floor. “Always the quiet ones.” 

Alex felt a surge of confidence, need and want. She straddled Merle, roughly grinding her centre down on his hardening cock.  “Damn, girl” Merle growled. Her hands moved back to where they were rest before. This time she took control, kissing him roughly, exploring his mouth. Merle let her for a moment until his instincts kicked in. They fought for control, grinding into one another. His hand wandered to the hem of her shirt, helping her out of it. He snapped open her bra, tossing it aside. He broke the kiss. Admiring the sight in front of him. He couldn’t understand why she wanted him, but he wasn’t going to question it. He took one of her perky nipples into his mouth. He nipped and sucked at her sensitive bud. His stump pushing at her lower back, bringing her further into him. Alex’s head fell back as she let out a soft moan.

The pace picked up. Merle pushed up from the couch, carefully placing Alex on her feet as they both stripped out of their remanding clothing. Alex dropped to her knees in front of him. She looked up at him through her eyelashes. Merle was mesmerised. It had been years since a female eagerly dropped her knees in front of him. He liked this girl.  It had been a long time since he felt anything like this for anyone. His stomach was doing back flips, he was unsure if this was reality. “I want you Merle.” She said in a low husky tone before engulfing his hard cock in her mouth. Merle’s eyes closed and his hand fell into her hair, tangling itself in there. He let out a deep throaty moan as she gagged on his cock. Her hands came up to help, cradling his balls and pumping his cock as she licked and sucked at him. Merle started thrusting into her mouth, setting his own rhythm. He tightened his grip in her hair. Alex let out a whimper around his cock. The sound almost causing him to cum. He pulled out of her mouth, bring her back to her feet.

He met her mouth in another passionate rough kiss before bending her over the arm of the couch. Merle took in the view of her pale smooth ass wiggling in front of him. He took his cock, trailing it up and down her slick folds. “You’re so wet for me baby girl.” His gravelly southern voice made her legs shake. In one forceful motion he entered her filling her completely. He held still for a moment, allowing her walls to stretch to accommodate him. “So tight.” He hissed. His stump rested on her hip. His hand went back into her hair, dragging her up as he started his merciless pace. Pounding in and out of her. 

The sounds of slapping skin and moans filled the room. Alex teetered on the edge, he knew she was close. Merle snaked his stump up across her chest, holding her in place. He let go of her hair and started rubbing fast and hard circles around her clit. Alex felt a wave of heat course through her body. She let out a loud moan and her walls clamped around his cock. Her body shook as she came hard. “Fuck, that’s it baby, fuck.” Merle came undone, filling her with his cum. He stilled his motions, pulling her into another kiss before he pulled out of her. Alex whimpered at the loss of contact. 

“Stay?” Merle suggested quietly. 


End file.
